Voca 3
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Hatsune Miku is the third pop star kidnapped within a month's time. With Prima acting as their manager, a group of undercover investigators pose as a pop group called Voca 3.
1. A New Case

I don't own any of the Vocaloids.

Warnings: There is some violence, suggestive material, and mentions of abuse in this chapter.

Author's Note: Okay, this is extremely AU and a very bizarre fanfiction. I think I need to stop reading and watching crime stories.

* * *

The teal pigtails bobbed as the inch-heeled shoes dashed down the steps. The pop star knew the noise would alert her pursuer to her location. With teary eyes she pushed on down the staircase. There was a narrow hallway to the left. She glanced up to see the shadowed figures heading her way and the girl made a quick decision.

Miku hid behind the adjacent wall as she heard several footsteps pounding down the steps. Everything in the stairwell echoed. One of the figures dressed in black stopped just as he reached the hallway in which she hid herself. Miku held her breath and worried that those chasing her would hear the rapid staccato of her heart.

The person appeared to have the body of a man. His face was masked by the shadows. She saw scratches and scars covering his fingers. Miku squinted in the dim light, but there was no way for her to make out his facial features without revealing herself.

The second person beckoned the other to follow. He snorted and spit over in Miku's direction. She clamped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from gagging at the sight. The white bubbled within the smooth yellow of the lugi.

Miku leaned against the wall and listened until she heard the footsteps descend further away. She heard a door of one of the lower floors slam and she let out a heavy breath. The teal-haired girl glanced down the hallway and could see the red glowing letters that would lead her out of the nightmare. She looked behind her once more just to make sure no one followed. She swallowed the itch in her throat that begged to cough. Her eyes strained and leaked, but it was too dangerous to clear the debris from her esophagus.

The singer slowly opened the door and climbed onto a rusty escape ladder. She glanced down and grasped at the metal bars before slowly making her way to the next floor. She released her grasp on the sides of the ladder and grimaced at the rust stain left on her skin. There were still four more levels to go until she reached the bottom. Once she was in the safety of the crowd she could make her way to one of her friends' homes while the police managed the case.

Miku gradually descended the ladder and sighed in relief when the toe of her shoe touched the cracked, damp pavement. She glanced up at the sky to see several black clouds looming over her.

The rain had just ended along with her recent recording. She left the studio to notice the men dressed in black watching her every move. When one of them closed in with some unknown object in his hand she bolted. The two followed after her and as she screamed she realized there was no one else in the recording studio to rescue her.

She felt something cold and metallic against her head. Miku's breathing hitched and she moved just enough to see the grinning pursuer with a gun to her head.

In a raspy voice he said, "Come with me, Hatsune, and you'll live…" he chuckled then added, "For now."

"I'll scream," Miku threatened.

"Do it and your pretty brains will become food for the birds," he whispered.

He slid an arm around her and escorted her to a slowly rolling vehicle. He opened the door and tossed the girl inside before sliding in beside her. His partner sat up front and glanced back at the superstar who trembled in tears.

"Buckle up," the driver ordered. "We can't have the goods damaged."

* * *

The audience sat in wonder while the gorgeous soprano sang her heart out. She had one of the best ranges and was the rave for all opera lovers. The current song was a popular Italian aria. Her brunette waves twirled in unison with the skirt of her violet gown.

She finished the song hitting the high note with precision. The opera star bowed before the applauding audience. She smiled and waved to her adoring fans. The lights glistened in her green irises and she noticed a well-dressed man in the second row nodding to her. Prima's lips curved upwards causing him to return the grin.

The cheering lasted for another two minutes all while Prima mouthed her 'thank yous' to her audience. She bowed once more before taking her leave.

"Stunning performance as always," her manager stated as he followed.

"Thanks," replied Prima. He followed her to the dressing room, his tongue wagging all the way. When she reached the room she turned sharply with her back against the door. "If a man named Gregory Nelson shows up, please let him in."

The manager grinned, showing each of his teeth. "If that's what you want, Lady Prima."

She nodded then added, "Then make sure no one else disturbs us." He agreed and she stepped inside the dressing room where she slipped out of her dress. A black, satin tank top with matching shorts and black stockings clung to her frame. She kept her shoes on and slipped on a thin, satin tie-front jacket, and laced the thin ribbon.

She glanced over the set of photographs that contained beautiful women in the foreground. A knock came at her door. She hid the pictures in the vanity drawer then fluffed her hair and opened the door for the gentleman.

He was dressed in an expensive brown suit and wore his chestnut hair slicked back and had a thin mustache. His piercing blue eyes gazed over the body of the beautiful woman with an even lovelier voice.

"Please come in," Prima said and closed the door behind her.

The gentleman took off his coat and pulled the diva close by her waist. Prima kissed him on the cheek then moved over to the white, velvet ottoman that sat in front of the vanity table. She sat seductively with her body hunched over and her slender arm in between her slightly split legs. The man chuckled and moved forward. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to trace her lips. In one swift movement he caught her wine-tinted lips and let his tongue taste the raspberry lipgloss.

Prima pulled away which caused the guy to playfully pout.

"You shouldn't tease me, miss," he whispered and leaned in for another kiss. Prima allowed him two before pulling away again. He sat back and commented, "You're in a playful mood tonight."

"I've seen you watching me the past couple of nights," Prima stated.

The man smirked. "So you noticed?" he asked. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Is it wrong to act as a patron to my favorite singer?"

"I'm your favorite?" Prima asked. She stroked his mustache then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I heard you were quite the fan of Avanna, Mr. Nelson."

Nelson waved and stuck out his tongue. "Avanna was good while she was around, but I've found better tastes."

Prima moved farther out of Nelson's reach. "Avanna was a dear friend to me," she said. "I was devastated when I heard what happened."

Nelson started playing with Prima's diamond necklace. "Didn't take you long to replace her."

Prima smacked his hand away and lifted his chin so that she could look him in those blazing blue eyes. "I have no control over what management does." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Each day I hope and pray that she's found." She opened her mouth and allowed the man to explore. He wrapped his tongue about hers. Prima curled her tongue away and broke their kiss causing him to groan. "The same with Sweet Anne."

"She was a pretty one," he said with a smile. He noticed Prima staring at him with a lifted brow. He attacked her neck with his lips and spoke in between kisses. "Still she's nothing compared to you."

Prima lifted her head to allow Nelson better access. "You came onto Anne too?" Prima asked.

Nelson sighed and pushed himself away. "I see that you have other things on your mind."

"It's only natural for me to worry," Prima said as she stood. "Neither of their bodies were ever found. In fact, I believe they're still alive."

Nelson looked around Prima's room while she talked. He found it difficult to keep from smiling when she mentioned those other two beauties who provided him with wealth and anything else he desired. Nelson grabbed the champagne bottle from a gift basket sent by a fan.

"You really want to know what happened to them?" Nelson asked.

Prima tilted her head to the side. "More than anything."

Nelson said then tightened his hold on the neck of the bottle. "Very well. You'll join them soon." He turned and aimed the bottle for the diva's head.

Prima feigned surprise. Just as the bottle reached two inches from her face she ducked and sent her palm against the man's elbow. He gasped in surprise then cried out in pain when Prima's leg collided with his side. He fell to the ground and the bottle shattered, showering him with the liquid.

The diva straddled his back and revealed a pair of handcuffs she had hidden in her vanity table. She clamped the shackles about his wrists.

"Gregory Nelson, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Avanna and Sweet Anne, and for attempted kidnapping and assault of myself." The door busted open to reveal police officers while Prima mirandized the man.

One of the officers helped Prima up then grabbed Nelson and led him to where a car waited outside.

The head of the unit walked up to the woman and nodded. "You have some skills, ma'am," he said. "We're sending a team to that location now."

Prima handed him the tape that she had recording while the two of them talked. "Please, I want to go with them.

The cop nodded. Prima rushed to where the vehicles were leaving. She and the unit's leader jumped into his car and they sped off in the same direction.

They reached a building several miles from where Nelson lived. His deceased brother had owned the property and the land was willed to Gregory when he died. The team slowly and carefully made their way into the darkened area. When they reached the basement they heard muffled yelling. It took all of Prima's strength not to rush ahead.

One of the cops kicked open the door which caused the inhabitant to scream. Prima was the second to enter the room and gasped at the sight of Anne coiled up in a ball with a chain attached to the bed around her ankle. Her pale blonde hair was oily and slightly matted and there were several bruises and scratches on her body. The remains of a shiner surrounding Anne's right eye was fading.

"Prima!" Sweet Anne called. The mentioned ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around the shuddering girl. "I thought no one would ever find us," Anne sobbed.

"You're okay now," Prima said softly as she tightened her hold on the smaller woman.

One of the cops picked at the lock on the chain. The cuff loosened and landed on the mattress. Anne glanced over at the wretched item that had kept her prisoner for over a month. She wiggled her toes and cried while keeping her hold on Prima.

Avanna was found two rooms down. She had been held for two and a half months and was emaciated. Old bruises faded and there were a few about two days old.

Prima clenched her fist, furious that why she was singing and observing the audience, video tapes, and photographs, Avanna suffered beatings.

Prima had noticed that in recent photographs of Avanna and Sweet Anne singing, and even several from photo shoots earlier in the day, the same man was in the background of each one. She then watched each of the videos again to see him present at least two concerts per victim. Then when she surveyed the audience while she sang she saw him sitting in the second row every night for a week straight. On the videos of her own recitals she noticed his eyes never strayed from her each second she stood on stage.

Prima walked into the room where a paramedic strapped Avanna to a stretcher. Her blue eyes stared up at Prima and with a smile she weakly said, "I knew you'd find him," before passing out.

She picked up her phone and texted her superior. A few seconds later he responded with a congratulations and an order for her to return soon.

Prima was given permission to stay in the city for another three days while her friends recovered. Avanna was finally eating most of her meal and showed major signs of improvement. However, both Avanna and Sweet Anne would require therapy for a while. While both women wanted their friend to stay, Prima knew her boss would not allow her any more leave.

Prima said a tearful goodbye to her old friends before entering the taxi bent for the airport. She boarded the plane that brought her to the city where one of her frequent partners, Big Al, picked her up.

Big Al was a tall and strong man, but kind to practically everyone. Of all the people at their organization, he was the most understanding. Several years ago he nearly lost his life when he was willing to sacrifice himself to save the two sisters who were victim to a psychopath. His target cut him across the forehead and he had to undergo two surgeries which included stitches in his forehead. When the wound healed, he had the stitch work tattooed on his skin as a reminder of that day. Since then the two girls continued to send him cards and cookies on a monthly basis, the latter he shared with his friends at work.

Prima hopped inside the car and fastened the seatbelt across her chest. She glanced down at her lap while the recent memories replayed. It was obvious by the newly acquired circles beneath her eyes that the darker alternatives of those events haunted her in her sleep.

"I heard what happened," Big Al said.

"Knowing the victims made it much harder," Prima confessed. "You better believe I'll be there for the trial."

Big Al smiled as he expected nothing less of his dear friend.

In no time they arrived at the headquarters. To the public it looked like any regular recording studio, but those involved knew its true purpose. The agents were well trained to go undercover and investigate and take down the strangest missing person cases.

Prima and Big Al were greeted by several of their colleagues as they made their way through the hall. At last they reached their boss's office. Big Al knocked and the male voice on the other side granted them permission to enter.

The two entered and closed the door behind them. Both sets of eyes landed on Tonio while they sat down at the two chairs in front of his desk.

Tonio's eyes landed on the female. "Outstanding work with Nelson," he said with a half smile. Prima nodded her thanks and the man continued. "Unfortunately, we have another mission." He slipped the photographs to the two. "This is…"

"Luka Megurine," Big Al interrupted. He looked over the girl's smiling face with the pink hair flowing about her. He noticed Tonio and Prima staring at him. With a blush he replied, "I do listen to music."

Another photograph was sent their way. It was a blonde girl wearing a happy smile. Prima had seen the girl's picture in a magazine.

"This is the popstar Lily," Tonio explained. "Like Luka she has disappeared the last month." He paused and held the last photo in his hand. "Last night there was another kidnapping."

He showed them the picture that both recognized. Hatsune Miku, a young singer who gained international fame and had millions of fans. She sang a mix of songs ranging from cute to romantic, to bizarre and creepy.

"Are you sure?" Big Al asked.

Tonio sighed. "We don't know for sure, but supposedly when Lily was taken there are two witnesses who saw her being thrown into the back of a black midsized car. There are no other details, but that was the area that Lily was last seen an hour before." He glanced down at the document surrounding Lily's disappearance. "Both witnesses claim that she had blonde hair in Lily's length and style and their report of the woman matches her height and shape."

"Do you want us to go undercover?" Prima asked.

"Yes," Tonio answered. "However, it seems that the suspect is taking popular female recording artists." Big Al knew he was automatically out and Prima's voice was not meant for pop music. "I'm going to have Prima act as manager and Big Al as a roadie."

Big Al nodded. Though he was slightly disappointed he would not be singing, he vowed to do whatever possible to capture the culprits.

"Who will you hire as the popstar?" Prima asked. As far as she could recall no one else in their outfit other than Al and herself could sing.

Tonio smiled. "We have formed a pop group of three novice vocally and battle trained members called Voca3. This is their first assignment undercover, so they will be under your watch." He stood and closed the folder. "Get some sleep and I'll introduce you in the morning."

* * *

So that's the first chapter. Please let me know if you like the concept of this story. I know it's strange, but I've been wanting to write this for quite a while now.


	2. The Test

I don't own Vocaloid.

Thank you A Minor Sonata and Japaneserockergirl for your reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate them! :)

Warning: There is some stylized fighting in this chapter, but nothing graphic.

* * *

The room was immaculate to say the least. The black sheets on the full sized bed were tucked in without a single crease and the red comforter hung equally on each side. The dust had been wiped away from all surfaces. Each book was organized by author's name followed by title, and not one stuck out past another.

The only thing out of the normal was the opened suitcase placed in a chair. Several outfits had been placed inside. Various equipment was wrapped inside oversized shirts then neatly placed inside. The man packing returned from his closet to fold another pair of black slacks.

A boy aged eleven with golden hair and eyes stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. His lips were formed in a pout while he watched the older male's every move.

"Are you packed?" Big Al asked not tearing his eyes from his task.

The boy sighed and replied, "Do you have to leave again?"

"You know I don't have a choice," Al answered. He turned to see the child's famous pout of late. He had only been home for a month since the last time he was sent to another city. "Come on, Oliver, don't be that way."

"If you're gonna leave, can't it at least be on tour?" the child asked.

"I have a tour scheduled for October," Big Al answered. He stepped forward and swooped the boy up in his arms. "I've already cleared it with your school."

Oliver snuggled up against Big Al. Many of his friends and classmates were jealous that Oliver had a famous brother and he could skip school to travel with him on tour. Little did they know that when it came to schoolwork, Al was stricter than any teacher.

"I promise when I'm not on stage, I'll spend every minute with you," Al said. Those words gave Oliver a reason to smile even though his eyes still displayed sorrow. "Now, are you packed?"

"Can't I stay with Leon?" Oliver asked.

"Absolutely not," Big Al replied as he used his free hand to close his suitcase. "Last time he let you eat a ton of junk food and stay up past midnight."

"It wasn't a school night," argued Oliver.

"You're staying with Gakupo, I can trust him," Al answered.

Oliver groaned, "But he makes me eat healthy stuff, and limits TV, and makes me go to bed at nine."

Big Al smiled at his brother and replied, "And that's why you're staying with him."

He placed the boy on the floor so he could run to his room and grab his suitcase. Al checked the house one last time before opening the door for his brother. Oliver walked to the car with little enthusiasm. Big Al merely rolled his eyes and followed after.

* * *

Prima had arrived at headquarters a full seven minutes before Tonio. The superior glanced down at his watch to see it was in fact seven, then lifted an eyebrow at the brunette who sat in his office. He opened the door and sent a glance to the woman who sat in the leather chair with perfect posture.

Her green eyes followed his every move. Tonio could only smile for those sharp eyes were the primary reason he recruited her, though her voice was a useful second.

He sat down at the desk made of oak wood and finished with a shine. Several folders and a laptop computer set atop the desk's surface. There were three shelves lining the back left side that were always kept locked when not in use and the keys always hidden on Tonio's person. A tall, thin bookshelf sat behind him which contained numerous reference books. The room was dim to the constantly shut blinds and to conserve energy Tonio opted to use a desk lamp.

With a smirk Tonio said, "You do realize you don't have to be here 'til eight."

Prima shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Tonio nodded. It was not his place to pry. Still one look at the woman's frown and he said, "They're alive and well thanks to you."

"If I had noticed sooner Avanna wouldn't have been in such poor condition," Prima replied.

Tonio could only sigh at her comment. He was the one who assigned her to fill in at the concert that time they investigated the murders out at Grande Hall. Several of the people scheduled to play cancelled at the last minute. He should have warned her that making friends with the other acts was a dangerous move.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be worrying you over this," Prima said with a false smile.

Tonio moved in front of her and took a seat on the edge of his desk. He slipped his hand under her chin and lifted so that she was looking him in his seaweed eyes. He was close enough for her to smell the cinnamon aftershave.

He slightly closed his eyes and moved his hand to her shoulder. "You know I'm always here for you," he said.

Prima smiled as a slight blush brightened her cheeks.

There came a knock at the door causing Tonio to back away. He straightened his tie then went to answer the door just as it opened. He jumped back in time to keep from taking a door to the face. A girl with salmon hair wearing a short pink and blue dress stood speechless at her boss.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said shyly and handed him a document in a plastic folder. She glanced over at Prima and smiled. Prima returned the interaction and Tonio dismissed her.

Tonio returned to the desk and noticed Prima staring at the secretary who carefully closed the door so as not to make a sound. The brunette lifted an eyebrow which made Tonio chuckle.

"You should talk to her sometime, I've heard that she's quite a fan of yours," Tonio stated.

"Oh?" Prima asked.

Tonio nodded. "She wants to be a singer like you, but she's so shy." His eyes skimmed the report. "She also doesn't like loud noises, so I don't know if she'll ever be signed."

Prima could only smile at Tonio's absent speech. He made it his personal mission to know everything about his subordinates lives before and after they joined his team.

"Maybe you could give her a try at her dreams," Prima stated.

Tonio smiled. "That's a possibility," he replied. "We'll see."

An hour later there came a rhythmic knocking to a familiar tune. Tonio glanced up from his papers and bid the person an invitation to enter. Big Al pushed the door open.

"Take a seat," Tonio said motioning to the empty chair beside Prima.

Al sat down beside the female and crossed one leg over the other. He had dressed in a sports jacket and a pair of black pants. His bangs had been brushed down to hide the tattoo and a red baseball cap sat atop his head.

"The music video has been submitted to the popular music channels," Tonio announced that both of his veteran employees were present. "It is scheduled to air today. The group has also been given a spot to perform at the Sparkle Music Awards in two weeks."

Big Al brought a hand to his lips to hide a chuckle while Prima face palmed.

Tonio stood and straightened his suit once more. "If you'll follow me, I'll introduce you to the rest of your crew."

Prima and Big Al exchanged glances then followed after their leader. Big Al held the door open for Prima then closed it after himself.

The three walked along the dimly lit hallway. There were posters of several of their most famous "recording stars" including one of Big Al holding a guitar from a concert two years ago. The mentioned always covered his face everytime he walked by it.

They reached the metal elevator and all three stepped inside. Tonio stood in the middle with his hands by his side. Prima stood right of him with her arms crossed over the violet blouse with a satin bow on the side. Big Al just glanced around as he often did when inside an elevator, if just to keep his gaze away from the changing numbers.

The elevator shook as it reached the desired floor. Without a word the three left in the same order they entered. Tonio's shined shoes glistened in the overhead lights. Prima's heels echoed as the three walked in unison.

They reached the practice studio. Tonio opened the door and allowed the other two to enter. The three of them stood against the black wall while the performers stood on a mock stage. The spotlights came on as the track for their new single began.

One girl stood in front while the other two stood diagonally on either side of her. They each held their heads down and tapped their feet while their heads bobbed to the beat. When it came time for the vocals to begin the girl in the middle shouted the title phrase. The three twirled in unison while their hair whipped about their slender bodies.

The girl on the left was easy recognizable by her favorite color: purple. Her hair was purple and pulled into two low pigtails. A hairclip shaped into two circles of purple with a circle of pink inside the larger one sat on the right side of her head. She wore a purple dress that fell to her knees and violet stockings and arm-warmers with darker purple stripes in a cabaret style. Her voice was sweet, much like her supposed personality.

The best word to describe the girl on the right was bold. Of the three she would be the one to stand out. Her red hair was pulled up in a ponytail, but the long locks danced about her as if they were a wildfire. Her eyes were as red as her hair that seemed to stare into the soul of anyone who was daring enough to make eye contact with her. She wore a dress with a black bodice while the sleeves and skirt were the same shade of scarlet as her tresses. The only break in pattern was her stockings of alternating black and white stripes and black leather boots. She had a magnificent voice, but no doubt it would be her fashion sense that would be immediately noticed.

Still the girl who would receive the most attention, and who was easily the prettiest of the bunch was the one in the center. Her hair was a soft tan with a light pink accent. The locks were long, reaching down past her calves. Her bright blue eyes were a nice contrast with her pale hair and skin color. She wore a gray cut-off sweat shirt over a black and white tank top and a pink mini skirt. On one leg she wore a black knee-high stocking and the other a blue band about her thigh. Her white boots made the perfect completion to the ensemble. She had a clear and pretty voice with an amazing range.

Combined the three made up where one of the others lacked. Their contrasting voices, styles, and personas allowed them to form the perfect singer in the form of three separate bodies.

Prima and Big Al were impressed at their perfect choreography. The moves were sharp yet smooth, risky, but accurate. Despite all the time they spent practicing, the three dancers made them look effortless.

The electronic track ended along with their moves. The lead girl knelt down on one leg with the other out to the right and her arms away from her body. The other two stood back to back with opposing arms out forming a large V between the three of them.

Big Al smiled and applauded. Prima still had her doubts, but gave the girls the appreciation they deserved. The three newcomers glanced over at the sound of clapping to see their boss with two new people.

"That must be Prima and Big Al," the purple-haired girl whispered to the other three. The redheads face turned the color of her hair.

They came closer when Tonio beckoned them over with a wave of his hand.

"These are your teammates," Tonio said to the two beside him while keeping his eyes on the girls. "This is Yukari," he said motioning to the girl in purple. The mentioned bowed her head and smiled sweetly at the two.

"Nice to meet you," Al said offering his hand. Yukari blushed at the touch while her smile expanded.

"And this is IA," Tonio announced indicating the girl with the long hair. Now that she was closer Prima could see the shorter strands on the sides of her hair had been tied then braided at the bottom.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Prima," IA said with a smile. "I listened to a recording of your singing and I was just blown away."

Prima accepted the girl's handshake and compliment.

"And this is Cul," Tonio said introducing the redhead.

Cul grabbed Big Al's hand and shook with a wide smile. "It really is nice to get to meet you," she said. "I've been a fan of your music for years."

"Really?" Al asked. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "It's always a pleasure to meet a fan."

"Can I get an autograph?" Cul asked as she reached into her pocket.

"Absolutely!" Big Al exclaimed.

"Later, if you please," Tonio interrupted. The two simultaneously apologized. Tonio looked over at Prima who lifted an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Prima?"

She shrugged. "They do have musical talent, I don't doubt that," she said. Her eyes landed on the young women in a cold stare. "But I'm not convinced."

"What do you mean by that?" Cul asked stepping forward with her fist clenched.

"Would you like a test?" Tonio asked.

Prima's lips curved into a sly smile. "May I?"

"Go ahead," Tonio said then leaned against the wall with a wide smile.

Prima tossed her hair then stepped into a defensive stance with her knees bent, one hand guarding her side and the other out in front. Cul responded mirroring the stance. IA stepped in a sideways position with one leg slightly forward and the other behind her body and one arm in front with the hand up, and all fingers in a straight line. Yukari brought both of her fists in front of her face with one slightly higher than the other.

"Is this a good idea?" Big Al asked.

"They'll be fine," Tonio replied.

Without a warning Prima advanced. Cul lunged a fist which the older woman quickly evaded. She ducked to the side then sent a kick at Cul's back. Cul caught herself then somersaulted back into a standing position. The redhead charged at an alarming speed then leapt in the air. She flipped then aimed the heel of her foot for Prima's head. The latter brought her arms up in an X then used her stomach muscles to push. Cul fell backwards giving Prima the chance to roundhouse her in the ribs.

IA stealthily approached Prima. Prima's sharp ears caught the noise and turned in time to catch IA's outstretched arm. She placed one hand under her elbow and the other on top then flipped the girl forward. IA gasped for air when her back hit the floor. Prima danced about IA, careful not to step on any of her hairs.

Prima smiled at Yukari who sunk behind her arms. She jabbed which Prima was able to block. Yukari smirked then sent a surprise left hook at the older woman which struck her directly in the jaw.

Prima jumped back and her hand immediately touched the injured area. She smiled at the girl. "Impressive," Prima offered. "But it's not enough."

Yukari gasped when Prima charged towards her. She performed a right cross which Prima avoided by ducking to the ground. The brunette caught herself on her arm then diagonally kicked Yukari in the stomach. She gasped as she felt herself flying towards the wall. Yukari positioned her body to roll when it collided with the wall then she used the surface to propel her back towards her opponent.

Cul aimed a kick for Prima from the right and Yukari a right cross from the left. Prima grabbed Cul's leg and Yukari's elbow at the same time. Prima then spun and tossed Yukari at IA who was making her way towards her. IA caught Yukari and steadied the both of them.

With a smirk Cul used the distraction to swing her other leg against Prima's unprotected arm. The brunette released her hold on the redhead and stepped back. Both returned to their defensive stances. Unknown to herself, Prima wore a smile.

IA and Yukari each positioned themselves so that when combined with Cul they formed an equilateral triangle around Prima. Yukari rushed forward catching Prima's attention. When the diva turned IA grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. Yukari kicked Prima's feet out from underneath her and caught her so that she landed gently on her knees. Cul rushed forward and aimed a side kick for Prima's face. She stopped two inches from the older woman's nose.

"Convinced now?" Cul asked.

Prima smiled. "Yes, you have proven me wrong."

She jerked causing IA to gasp and lose her grip on the woman's arms. Prima reached out and grabbed Cul by the throat. Big Al moved to interfere, but was stopped when Tonio held his arm out in front of him.

Prima's green eyes bore into Cul's scarlet ones. She released her hold on the younger woman's throat.

"Never make that mistake with a real enemy," Prima warned. She glanced at the other two then returned her gaze to Cul. "When you have the opening, take it."

Cul nodded as she rubbed the soreness out of her neck. Yukari and IA joined at their friend's side.

Prima smiled at the three. "But overall, pretty good."

Prima joined Big Al who shook his head. "Did you have to be so rough?"

Prima smiled then responded, "Any real opponent would've been worse."

Tonio clapped the diva on the shoulder then looked over at the three younger women. "Good show, everyone." He looked down at his watch then said, "Your luggage has been loaded on your tour bus and I hope you all have a good time in California." He switched his gaze to the older members. "If you need me, you have my number."

Big Al and Prima nodded. Within the next twenty-four hours Voca 3 would become a household name, and within the week they hoped to have the culprit behind bars.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Author's Notes:

1) I know it's never mentioned, but I just like the idea of Big Al and Oliver being brothers. I've seen it mentioned that Al might be Oliver's father, but if anyone knows for sure, please let me know.

2) The only actual "fighting" I know is stage combat and an aggression defense class I took in 2006, so most of the fights in this story will come across as choreographed and stylized like in this chapter. If anyone does have martial arts knowledge, please feel free to correct me if something is wrong (style wise, or if the move is impossible given the circumstances, etc).

Until next time! :)


	3. Steel Walls

I do not own Vocaloid.

Warnings: There is some violence in this chapter.

Thank you Japaneserockergirl, A Minor Sonata, and The Super Twins for your reviews on chapter two!

* * *

It was nine thirty by the time they left the headquarters in Florida bound for the opposite coast. Big Al listened to a friend's album while he drove down the highway with Prima in the passenger seat.

Prima's eyes scanned every inch of the details surrounding the missing person's reports. Luka was last seen in a bar with her friend Haku Yowane and the latter was the first one interviewed when the pinkette supposedly never returned home. Prima glanced over the older woman's statement which revealed that she lived in an apartment two buildings down and when they parted, Luka rode away in a cab. It sounded believable, but the diva wanted to hear Haku's tale for herself.

She flipped to the report following Lily's disappearance. She bit down on her lip hard enough to produce blood. She wiped it away with her finger then continued to read the details. It baffled her how those two witnesses watched a violent assault and waited hours to report it to the police. She would be paying the two of them a visit.

Slender fingers ran through chestnut curls. She leaned against the headrest while imagining Lily's experience that fateful night. Had she called out to those bystanders while her assailant tossed her in the backseat of a car? Had the abductors hit her? Was she currently held in a strange house awaiting the nightly tortures of a madman, hoping that someone would come to her rescue?

The image of Avanna's busted face surfaced. The opera singer knew it was wrong to place the blame on those who must have noticed the woman being led away by a shady man. Were those who held even a smidgeon of suspicion ridden with guilt?

_Prima had been snubbed by several of the stars who left her alone backstage while they walked away laughing. Prima shrugged them off and made her way to the nightclub right next to the Grande Hall. Several fans approached her for photos and autographs which she indulged them in. Several of the more popular acts whispered as she walked by. Prima merely greeted them with a sweet smile and nod before walking by._

_She sat down at the bar and ordered tonic water with ice. The bartender smiled and placed the drink in front of the woman. She only took two sips and twirled several of the ice cubes while thinking over everything that had happened of late. _

_She could feel Meiko Sakine's gaze burning into her back. She had been one of the women who sneered at her when it was announced she was taking the spot of one she felt more qualified. During their single conversation Meiko confessed that those who were too cowardly to fulfill their commitments did not deserve the limelight. There was a glimmer in her eyes that dared the culprit to dare to take her out of the picture. In that moment Prima was convinced that Sakine was not in any way connected to the crimes. _

_SeeU was a newcomer, which caught Prima's attention. She was considered too naïve, and fearful for her own life to have any leads; her manager paid no attention to the news and forced her to perform despite her concern for her safety. Prima had surveyed the club and felt relieved that SeeU had not given into the pressure to mingle._

_There was another strong personality missing from the crowd. Galaco was another newcomer, one who seemed to have a good heart behind the false persona of a celebrity who admired their fans. __Prima had wanted to speak in private with Galaco, but she had left with a popular singer who was the dream idol of thousands of females. A rising star freshly twenty, with a career ahead of her, it was too sweet of a career move for her. As Prima had witnessed over the years, publicity was a partner for success in the music industry._

_She was yanked out of her thoughts when she felt a hand grace her shoulders. She looked up, her defenses ready to take on whoever threatened her. Instead she was greeted with a smiling face of a blonde in her late twenties. _

"_Hey, you must be Lady Prima," the woman said with a smile._

_Prima returned the expression and shook the other lady's outstretched hand. _

"_I'm afraid I've forgotten your name," Prima replied despite the fact she had memorized not only the woman's name, but her entire biography._

_The woman blushed then answered, "Oh, you can just call me Ann." She laughed which made Prima's smile widen. "I'm glad they could find someone else to perform Saturday. Everyone's been leaving." _

_Prima focused her attention on Sweet Ann. _

_She cradled her beverage and coolly stated, "They have a reason to be afraid."_

_Sweet Ann visibly shuddered. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," she admitted. She covered her mouth with her hand and gave a nervous laugh. "The truth is I'm not as popular as I used to be, and if I ever hope to regain a fraction of my fanbase, I need this performance."_

"_I see," Prima said as she continued to stare at the blonde. Until Ann mentioned it, it had never occurred to the detective that the killing spree could possibly be a publicity stunt for some falling star, or perhaps a new artist. _

_She placed her hand on top of Ann's and gave her a kind smile. When she left she would need to reevaluate everyone on both ends of that spectrum._

_Prima glanced up when another woman approached Sweet Ann. The blonde smiled at the standing brunette and introduced her to the new act. Prima shook hands with the singer presented as Avanna. Avanna took the chair on the other side of Prima and the three began to talk. A half hour later, along with some corona in Ann, Prima felt that she was an average female out on the town with some friends rather than an investigator hired to chase down a serial killer._

_Sweet Ann excused herself to go to the bathroom. In the moment Avanna turned towards the opera singer. She gently clamped her hand on Prima's shoulder._

"_This is the first time in the two weeks Ann hasn't been on edge," Avanna revealed. "I have you to thank for that."_

"_I haven't done anything," Prima said as she leaned forward over her knees._

_Avanna shrugged. "I don't know, I feel safe in your presence." She swallowed the rest of her tequila sunrise. "You must think I'm stupid for feeling this way."_

_Prima shook her head. She looked Avanna in the eyes. "Good intuition is nothing to be ashamed of. If you can't trust your gut, then you have no one on your side."_

_Sweet Ann returned to the two and pulled Avanna up from her chair. The brunette placed the empty glass on the bar while Ann dragged her to the dance floor. Avanna took hold of Prima's hand and for the first time since her early teenage years Prima found herself amongst a crowd of dancers. Her cheeks shined a pink as she glanced down at her feet. Dancing had never been her specialty, and never before had she been asked to dance._

_Her green eyes gazed out into the mesh of moving bodies. They swayed, stepped, and grinded in synchrony with the beat. The song changed to an upbeat electronic sound. She bit down on her lips and lifted her arms above her head, allowing her hips to move with the melody. Avanna stepped in front of her and mirrored Prima's movements. Ann danced alongside them, cheering them on. _

_Prima's lips formed into a smile. At that moment she finally understood what she had been missing her years as a loner. They were not colleagues, nor one-sided acquaintances, but actual friends who desired her presence in their circle._

"Prima," Big Al called causing the woman to break from her trance.

She dropped the papers and caught them in her lap. She stacked the files then placed them back inside the folder. There was no use in rereading the report of Miku's disappearance, for it had become breaking news not only on the music channels, but even as a top story on several networks. The teal-haired star was definitely the one on top of the world now. It would make sense why someone out there would want to snatch that from her grip.

"What are you thinking about?" Al asked. He momentarily took a glimpse at the woman before returning his gaze to the road.

"Too many things," Prima said. She glanced out her window to see a sign announcing the various restaurants at the approaching exit. She looked back over at the driver. "I'm getting kind of hungry. Do you think we can stop soon?"

Al smiled. "You read my mind."

"We've been working together too long," Prima said with a chuckle. She undid her seatbelt and grabbed onto the headrests of both seats to guide her back to where the girls resided.

Two sets of bunk beds rested against either side of the bus. Prima and Al decided that one of them would be driving at all times, giving the other a chance to attempt sleep. A small sofa, coffee table, and two chairs sat in the center of the room. The bathroom was in the way back and a small kitchen was to the left.

Cul laid haphazardly across the couch with her arms folded and her chin resting upon her forearms. The red hairs hung over the cushion. A near empty Doritos bag sat next to the sofa. She watched as Yukari, who sat in the chair to the left and IA, on the right, played a game of checkers. From the amount of captured pieces on IA's side and the frown on Yukari's face it was obvious what had occurred. Several empty soda cans littered the floor.

Cul sat up with her knees underneath her. The other two glanced up at the veteran detective.

"We're going to be stopping for lunch soon," she informed the three.

"Good, I'm famished," Cul stated as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Do you think anyone will notice us?" Yukari asked as she wrapped her arms around a stuffed rabbit that had previously been sitting on the table next to the checkerboard.

"Don't be silly, our video only just aired today," Cul replied. She bent forward to grab one of her discarded boots. As she laced up the front she added, "Our record doesn't even come out until next week."

"Don't forget you have your first interview with Music Central in two days," said Prima. Once her mission had finished she made her way back towards the front of the bus.

The bus pulled into the parking lot of the local diner. Prima was the first to step off the bus. She ran a hand through her hair and turned to watch IA gracefully step onto the pavement. The wind blew through her hair as if it were a set prop. Yukari clutched her arms around herself. She had opted to wear her favorite hoodie with bunny rabbit ears. Cul yawned as she too joined the others on the pavement. Once everyone was off the bus Big Al locked the vehicle and stepped outside.

Cul smiled over at the musician and stepped beside him. He looked strange with the baseball cap, but understood it was a necessary move. At the very least he would not be recognized.

It was a simple diner with a pallet of sky blue and white. The woman running the register nodded for them to take their seats anywhere they desired. Two modest televisions sat in corners of the room.

IA led the way to the booth farthest from the door. Yukari sat down in the blue cushioned seat next to IA. Big Al sat in the other booth and Cul quickly sat down next to him. He flashed her a smile which made her blush increase tenfold. Prima sat down beside Yukari which made the girl unintentionally scoot closer to IA.

A waitress in her forties made her way over to the group. Once the milkshakes were ordered and menus given out she hurried back to the kitchen.

"Let's recap," Prima said once she ensured there was no one listening in. "Your interview is on Wednesday." IA's eyes lit up at the news. "You have a performance on Friday, then the big performance next week at the Sparkle Awards." Prima's voice lost all enthusiasm at the mention of the show.

The waitress returned with their drinks. They all ordered various sandwiches except for Cul who asked for chicken strips. In a few minutes' time the food was prepared and brought to the table.

IA glanced up to realize there were only three other customers in the restaurant. She fiddled with the plastic straw in her tall glass. The cherry rolled over and stained the deflating whipped cream.

Prima glanced up at the television screen to see the news channel reporting a story on Miku's disappearance. She shushed the crowd and the other four turned their attention to the story.

The reporter sat with perfect posture and her voice monotone as she spoke on the matter. "It's been thirty-two hours since Miku Hatsune vanished without a trace." A photograph of the acclaimed singer appeared on screen. The reporter continued to speak over the picture. "She is the third pop star who has gone missing within a week's time. The search is ongoing."

The reporter then assured the audience that the investigators were doing everything in their power to locate her and the others.

The group went silent.

IA looked up and in a barely audible voice asked, "You don't think she's dead, do you?"

Big Al opened his mouth to speak, but the words vanished from his throat.

Prima replied, "Until a body is located we assume that she's alive." She glanced down and pushed away the half-eaten burger and now cold fries, her appetite gone.

* * *

It was dark and damp. The sounds of water dripping amplified in the groggy state. The girl turned onto her back and groaned at the sudden pain in her head and neck. She opened her eyes to find herself shrouded in shadows.

Her throat attempted a weak cry and she flung herself up. Her face contacted with cold metal and from the little light that entered from a few cracks in what appeared to be a door she saw that she was locked within a steel room.

Ignoring the numbness in her feet and fresh throbbing in her cheek Miku pressed against the wall. She banged on the door with the palms of her hands. The pain tingled down her arms.

"Hello!" she called out as she continued to slam against the metal. "Hello! Is anyone there?"

Dizziness seized her body. The teal-haired girl fell to her knees and grasped at her spinning head. She laid down on her side while still cradling her head. Her gaze darted around the room hoping for any signs of escape, or at the very least memories of how she got there.

Miku closed her eyes when she vaguely recalled a man holding a gun to her head. Once he led her to the car and the driver hurried along, the man beside her injected something into her arm. At the memory the singer touched the inside of her elbow to feel the slightly sore welt.

"Hello!" she called again.

There came coughing from the right. Miku crawled over to the wall and allowed her hands to search every inch in hopes of finding a door.

"Hello! Who's there?" Miku cried while she searched.

"Who is it?" the strained voice called back before coughing again. "Please I need water."

"I—I don't have any," Miku replied. "Where am I? What's going on?"

The feeble feminine voice never heard Miku's words. "Please, I will pay you whatever you want, just get me out of here." The voice's owner slumped against the wall. What remained of a healthy voice called, "Please!" before bursting into tears.

Miku glanced around the room. "I—I don't know where I am. I'm tr-trapped in this room."

The sobbing ceased for a second then resumed. "Then you're just like me," the woman said weakly. "We're gonna die here."

"No, don't think like that," Miku said despite the growing fears in her own heart. "We'll find a way out. We just have to work together."

"I don't know how long it's been," the stranger replied. "I'm so thirsty." She fell on her arms and let the sobs take her again.

"Wait!" Miku called. "Stay with me."

"It's no use," she whispered.

"Your name. Tell me your name," Miku cried as she slammed her hand against the wall.

"Lu—Luka," the woman answered.

"Luka?" Miku thought for a second. "Megurine Luka?"

"Yes," Luka answered.

"Luka!" Miku cried, banging against the wall harder. "It's me. Hatsune Miku!"

Luka sat up at the mention of her friend's name. "Miku! Not, not you too."

"What have they done to you, Luka?" Miku asked as she tried to keep herself from panicking despite the stinging within.

"I don't know what they want," Luka cried. "I just want out of here." Those were all the words she could manage before falling into sobs again.

Miku continued to knock the wall to no avail.

The door to Miku's cage slung open. A man entered who's face was hidden by the shadows. He grabbed Miku by the hair causing her to scream. He dragged her to the small cot that was placed inside. Miku continued to scream.

He backhanded her against the mouth. "Shut up!" he shouted. "You'll wanna save your voice." He tossed Miku against the wall and she slumped on the makeshift bed. He grabbed her hands and began to bind them with twine.

"Let me go," Miku said short of breath. "I can give you whatever you want."

"That's exactly what we want," he said as he hoisted her up by her hands. She wobbled and he grabbed her shoulder to steady her body.

"Please, Luka needs water," Miku begged.

"Then she should've obeyed Master," the man spat.

He grabbed Miku and pushed her forward. She stumbled, but caught her balance.

"Please, you have to—"

"I don't have to do nothin'," he snarled and grabbed her shoulder, digging his dirty nails into her skin. Miku cried out and her body complied with his wishes to walk forward.


End file.
